Cornell's Roybal Center-The Translational Research Institute on Pain in Later Life (TRIPLL) has developed innovative approaches and an effective infrastructure for the translation of behavioral and social science research to improve the health and well-being of older adults. TRIPLL maximizes the joint resources for aging-related research at Cornell University, uniting social and behavioral scientists and experts in translational research at Cornell's Ithaca campus with researchers at Cornell's Medical College In NYC to promote translational research on the topic of later-life pain. In this competing renewal application, we will leverage and expand the infrastructure our Center has built to create a collaboration among prominent research centers that will promote translational research on the science of behavior change to address later life pain. This new focus is justified because 1) pain is a highly prevalent, costly, and frequently disabling condition among older adults, and 2) significant advances in behavior change science are tremendously promising for translational efforts at this time. New partners In the Center will include the Laboratory for Rational Decision Making, Healthy Aging Laboratory, and Interaction Design Laboratory in Communications (located in Ithaca, NY), as well as Cornell NYC Tech (located in New York City). The specific aims of the Center's Pilot Study Core will be to: 1) foster trainees' careers in translational research on aging; 2) actively support pilot studies conducted by trainees; 3) supervise a program of Investigator development in the methods of translational research, including training in intervention research, methodological innovations, human subjects protection and research integrity, and dissemination; and 4) build capacity for supporting translational research across the collaborating sites.